nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Cursed Realm
The Cursed Realm was a location featured in the Roach Chronicles, and is featured in an alternate version of Call of Duty: Black Ops III's Zombies storyline. It is an alternate dimension, located in the belly of the giant Apothicon being found in Revelations. History At some point in time, the Cursed Realm came into existence thanks to the dark energies of the Aether. Nictis, the ruler of the Cursed Realm, was specifically created to rule the realm, utilizing the Mask of Nictis to drain the energy of the souls imprisoned in the realm. Nictis would do this to grant himself a longer life, and has lived for thousands of years. To ensure more souls ended up in the Cursed Realm, Nictis created the Summoning Key, an artifact which safeguarded the Soul Stone, the gateway to the Cursed Realm. The artifact would be launched into time and space, were it would be left unseen for years to come. Reformed History Prior to the events of Black Ops III, the Summoning Key was in the possession of Unit 14. However, Roach managed to secure the artifact and planned to use it to preserve their future souls from the collapsing future timeline. While his plans succeed, he unknowingly banished their souls to the Cursed Realm, where it was there where their energies were absorbed by Roach's teleporter to allow them to travel back to 2016. A Better Tomorrow Eventually, the Summoning Key was sent to an alternate timeline set in 1975, where four mobsters managed to use the artifact to capture their former Mob Boss, ultimately sending him to the Cursed Realm. However, after the mobsters used the Summoning Key to seal the rift, the soul of the Mob Boss was drained from the Cursed Realm and was sent to the year 2016. Meanwhile, the Summoning Key was thought to have been destroyed in the ensuing wipeout of the former future timeline, but was revealed to have been sent further back in time to the another alternate timeline in 1940s via the closing rift in the sky, where the Shadowman sought to obtain it. Events of Black Ops III In Shadows of Evil, the four cursed souls manage to use the Summoning Key to capture the Shadowman after he betrayed them, ultimately banishing him to the Cursed Realm. Inside the realm, the Shadowman was bounded in chains where the Pack-a-Punch Machine would be found, where he would remain imprisoned for a while. After the Summoning Key was claimed by the Primis Edward Richtofen, he teleported to Der Riese, where the rest of Primis where, along with his original self. After shooting the original Edward Richtofen in the head with an MR6, the Primis Richtofen used the Summoning Key to capture his original self's soul, unaware that the Summoning Key was a way to banish souls. With that, the original Richtofen was banished to the Cursed Realm and placed in a pod by a green pool of the Apothicon's stomach acid, directly in front of the Shadowman's imprisonment. After killing the original Dempsey at Griffin Castle, Richtofen captures the original Dempsey's soul within the Summoning Key, banishing it to the Cursed Realm. There, he was also placed in a pod directly across from the original Richtofen's pod. After Takeo beheads his original self, Richtofen captures his soul, also banishing it to the Cursed Realm, where it was also placed in a pod to the left of the original Richtofen's. After Nikolai brutally shoots his original self, Richtofen collects his soul, banishing it to the Cursed Realm like the other souls. Like the other original souls, he was placed in a pod to the right of the original Dempsey's. Around this time, the Shadowman somehow managed to break free of his imprisonment, where he was able to contact the Origins Maxis once Primis arrived at the House. Convincing Maxis to take the Summoning Key, the Shadowman tricks Maxis into freeing the Shadowman in exchange of taking his place in the Cursed Realm. As a result, Maxis was absorbed into the Summoning Key, banishing him to the Cursed Realm while the Shadowman manages to escape. Now free, the Shadowman destroys the world, turning it into a set of floating islands. There, he manages to summon the giant Apothicon beast which contained the Cursed Realm within its stomach to patrol the skies above the islands. During this time, it ultimately gave Nictis the chance to escape the Cursed Realm with the Mask of Nictis. Howver, Nictis would lose his mask, where it would end up being frozen in Alaska. After Primis manages to entrap the Apothicon beast within a Death Ray trap, the heroes enter the beast through its mouth, where they arrive at the Cursed Realm. There, they find their original souls trapped within the pods, where they tried to free them, but they couldn't. Primis Richtofen then notices Maxis bound in chains and tries to break the chains, but Maxis says that no mortal can escape the cursed chains. Maxis tells the group that their plan was flawed drastically, saying that he failed to realize the true purpose of the Summoning Key. Maxis then tells the heroes that they must stop and destroy all of the Apothicons, with Richtofen stating that if they destroy the Apothicon beast, they would ultimately destroy the Cursed Realm and kill all of those trapped within it. Maxis confirms this, but tells them its better to save the entire universe than to save just a handful of weakened souls trapped for all eternity. With that, Primis leaves the beast through a rift found within it. After defeating the Shadowman, Monty ultimately uses his powers to destroy the Apothicon sun. As a result, a black hole is created, ultimately sucking in all of the Apothicons and all of the damage they caused, ultimately destroying the Cursed Realm and killing all of its inhabitants and sending the souls to the Afterlife Arcade for all of eternity. Meanwhile, Nictis, unable to sustain a physical form due to his time in the Cursed Realm, retreated into the newly-opened soul realm within the Soul Stone, where he would regain his energy to become physical once more. Richtofen's Survival However, the soul of the original Richtofen managed to break out of his pod and escape the realm prior to its destruction. Without a body, the original Richtofen became a spirit, where he decided to go across all of time in search of a suitable vessel for his remaining essence. He eventually traveled to the future, which was destroyed by another version of Richtofen. Since the Richtofen in the future was inside the MPD, he decided to go down the list and possess the body of Samuel J. Stuhlinger. There, the original Richtofen explains to the other three survivors of what has happened, saying he was a spirit that escaped the Cursed Realm prior to its destruction by the hands of his own younger self. He then battles the three survivors, with the fight ending up at the destroyed fountain in the center of the maze. There, Samuel manages to gain the upper hand in his internal conflict with the original Richtofen's spirit, eventually falling into the well. However, the portal wasn't active, resulting in the two to die from the fatal fall. With Samuel's death, a portal formed directly above the well and sent a beam into the well, where the body of Samuel was pulled into the portal before it closed. With that, the original Richtofen's soul was sent to the Afterlife Arcade since Richtofen's soul was still damned due to his time in the Cursed Realm. Because his soul merged with Samuel's, it also brought Samuel to the arcade as well, where he would remain trapped there with all of the other souls collected by Willard Wyler. While imprisoned in the Afterlife Arcade, Richtofen would soon fall under the influence of the evil spirit of Gruntijackal, who was trapped in the Fractured Realm during the events of "Day of the Departed". Gruntijackal would conspire with his new subordinate to find a way to release Gruntijackal from his prison and ultimately resurrect him. Rebirth of Gruntijackal Despite this, Richtofen's soul would once again escape, ending up inside Wyler's Zombies in Spaceland film, where he was successful in obtaining the Yin Blade for his plan in resurrecting Gruntijackal. Trivia * The concept and name of the Cursed Realm is primarily based off of the realm of the same name from LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. * The original Richtofen was the last known surviving prisoner of the Cursed Realm, haven escaped the realm prior to its destruction. ** It is also hinted at the end of the Day of the Departed movie that the original Richtofen also escaped the Afterlife Arcade. * Due to the Summoning Key being fused to the hilt of the Harbinger, it ultimately defused the Summoning Key's ability to banish souls to the Cursed Realm. ** Because of this change in history, many events such as the Summoning Key disappearing into the past and the eventual destruction of the Cursed Realm were erased. Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Locations Category:Reformed History Category:A Better Tomorrow Category:Day of the Departed Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal Category:The Greatest Threat of All Category:Eternal Despair